


The First Snow of Mandalore

by The_Mandalorian_Hippie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mandalorian_Hippie/pseuds/The_Mandalorian_Hippie
Summary: A dark Obi Wan shows up unexpectedly on Sundari, hoping to start a new life and have a place to stay.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Korkie Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The First Snow of Mandalore

Snow was falling down in Mandalore. It had taken a while, but the scientists had managed to figure out artificial seasons for Sundari and the other cities. Snow was a good thing, it reminded Satine of a childhood that was more simple. She was under no illusions that her youth was a peaceful one, but it was certainly more easy. 

She sighed and watched as her breath became a small white cloud. She truly did love winter. It was getting quite cold for her so she decided to head indoors. She made her way to her office. 

On her mahogany desk there sat a file that she had been avoiding for quite some time. The yellow manilla was a sign that the contents were too precious to ever be typed out in the modern way of things. Inside the file was one of the many complications of adulthood. 

She cautiously made her way to a comfortable and ugly chair. She took a deep breath of support before she opened the file. Staring right back at her was her beloved Obi, with eyes the colour of honey. 

According to the Jedi report, Obi Wan had fallen to the darkside and gone rogue. It had happened seemingly randomly 3 weeks before. Nobody quite knew his reasoning but the Jedi council urged her to be cautious. She cracked open the books beside her which contained some ancient knowledge of her people. Several terms in the file would need decoding before the day was out. 

Satine had one last day of decoding before her mandatory vacation would be over. She was exhausted. As she leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, she wondered what exactly caused Obi Wan to change. 

The war she had been railing against might be one reason. Perhaps it could be something more personal. She didn't exactly know. 

Satine knew she should have told her guards about the risk of Obi Wan, but she couldn't bring it in her to do so. Some part of her hoped that he decided to visit. At the very least if he did that she could figure out his reasoning. 

Some hours and many cups of caf later, Satine looked out the window only to realize the sun was setting. The snow glittered beautifully in shades of pink, orange, blue. She was broken out of her quiet reverie by the sound of a knock at the door. 

Satine opened the door to see the familiar face of Tol'ket. She ushered him into her spacious office and offered him a cup of caf. 

"No thanks, I'm trying to fix my sleeping schedule at the moment," He stated as he took a seat at one of the plush couches lining the walls. 

"In that case do you mind telling me the business that brings you here?" She asked. 

"A man who goes by the name of Ben Kenobi asked to see you. Someone with that surname has high clearance from your permission," To'lket started as he looked around the room a little, "I was wondering if it was alright to have him meet with you?"

Satine was a little startled when she heard that name. She supposed he was trying to stay in hiding from the Jedi Council, and thus would wish to keep his name hidden. Kenobi was not the most uncommon of surnames on Stewjon, so it makes sense he would keep that.

"Feel free to let him in," She somehow responded. 

Tol'ket nodded and stood up before making a swift entrance. Satine took a seat behind her desk as a way of distancing herself from him when he arrived. Although it wasn't much she kept her hand on her deactivator which was hidden under her desk. 

She heard a soft knock at the door, signaling that he had arrived. She took one last look at the freshly fallen snow and glittering sunset before saying, "Come in."

Obi Wan entered slowly, almost nervously, before making his way to the seat in front of her desk. He held his head down, not allowing her a glimpse of his eyes. He awkwardly stood around as if waiting for permission from her to do anything. 

"You can take a seat you know," She said with a somewhat lighthearted tone. 

She wished to let him know that this was not an interrogation or examination. She was curious, but she knew better than to ask questions. When he finally looked up his eyes were a sort of grey colour. 

"I am assuming you have heard the news already," He stated as he took a small container out of his pocket. 

"I have heard that you chose the dark side, and I have heard that you dishonorably left the Jedi. Outside of that I have heard very little," She explained. 

He quickly removed the grey contacts and took a shaky breath. He looked up allowing her to see the honey colour for the first time in person. 

"I'm sorry, they were irritating me," Obi said to explain his removal of the contacts. 

"I am sure you have a lot of questions, and I am willing to answer most."

"Why did you choose the dark side?" Satine asked before taking a large sip from her 5th cup of caf that day. 

"Several reasons I suppose. I felt like I was left out, ignored. I felt that the war and Republic were wrong. I felt that non attachment was a stupid ideal that can never be achieved," He explained with some constrained bitterness. 

"Have you killed anyone since you left the order?" 

"I have not. I don't exactly feel the need to. Just because my eyes and side changed it doesn't mean that I have changed personalities completely."

"Mt final question is what are you doing here?" Satine asked this question with much hesitation. 

"I wish to live with you. For now at the very least. I do not exactly have a place to stay…." Obi trailed off, looking at the ground with some shame. 

Satine analyzed his answers. He seemed to be telling the truth to her. Given that there was nothing objectionable with his actions at the moment she made her decision. 

"You may but I do have some rules."

"Alright. What are your rules?" He asked.

"No killing or harming other people. You must attend counseling or therapy at least once a week. I request that you don't take any substances that will lower your inhibitions. And I also ask that you be honest," She stated as she put her deactivator back in its drawer. 

"Is that all?" Obi Wan asked. He had been expecting something more strict. 

"That is all. Let me show you to your room, Satine said as she stood from her chair. 

Obi Wan did the same moving to her side so she could lead him around the castle. Satine moved past the more ostentatious rooms meant for events and brought him to a hallway. In the hallway there were several doors, one of which was decorated with various posters of jazz musicians. She led him to the door across from that one, revealing a spacious but fairly minimalist room. 

"This is where you will stay. Are there any necessities you need because we can go shopping tomorrow?" 

"I do need clothing, and a toothbrush, soap and other things," Obi explained as he walked into the room. 

"Okay. Will you be joining my nephew and I for dinner?" Satine asked before adding, "Don't feel the need to if you don't want to."

"I think I would like that, to stay alone that is," He said as he trailed his fingers along the wooden wall. 

"If you ever need me my room is the one at the end of the hallway. All of the bedrooms do have a small commlink here incase of an emergency," She said as she pointed out the commlink in the nightstand. 

"Also, all rooms are soundproofed so feel free to not worry about noise," She said as a way of explanation. 

The two of them stood around awkwardly for a few minutes. Obi Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at her. She caught his glance and realized that they would need to talk about things. She moved to take a seat on his bed, patting the area beside her. Obi Wan took the seat.

"So…." He started, "We should probably talk about our relationship."

Satine relaxed with relief that he was the one to say it. 

"Do you feel as though you are ready for a relationship at the moment?" She asked with some concern. 

"I don't know if I am. I would certainly like to," He offered, awkwardly moving his hand to hold hers. 

"In that case I think we should wait a bit for you to settle into a routine," She said. 

For a brief moment hurt and rejection flashed through his eyes. 

He took a deep, calming breath before continuing, "That makes sense."

Satine thought carefully for a few moments before offering, "Would you like to go on a walk in the gardens tonight? Some winter flowers are still blooming."

"I would very much like that," He exclaimed with a rushed response. 

"Alright. I will be here at around seven. Is that good?" She asked. 

"It is."

She started leaving her room before remembering to say, "I will have someone bring you a meal in around an hour."

Satine gently closed the door, leaving him to his own devices. The Jedi Council had told her to tell them if she had heard any word from Obi. Seeing as he wasn't violent or dangerous she decided that such matters are unnecessary. 

She looked at the time only to realize she was a bit late. She jogged to the living room where she saw a disgruntled Korkie. 

"Sorry I'm late. We just have a surprise guest who will be staying with us for a while," Satine explained by way of apology. 

"No worries Auntie Satine. If we take the shortcut we can still make it to my piano lessons on time. Also that new holobook of avant garde piano techniques did just come out," He said as he quickly moved to the door leading out of the building. The two of them quivkly made their way to her civilian ship. Satine joined him and sat in the pilot's chair. 

"You're laying it on a little thick there," She said with faux suspicion as she started up the vehicle. 

The two of them did make it to his piano lessons 2 minutes late. She left him to his teacher before walking into the adjacent music store. She looked around for the holobook and decided to throw various sheet music that she was pretty sure he didn't have into the pile. 

After his mostly uneventful lessons she took them back to the palace. He jumped out with an almost giddy expression, glad to have the new book and sheet music with him. 

After an uneventful dinner Korkie ran off to go and play the piano. Looking at the clock she saw it was a quarter till seven. She grabbed her winter coat and took a spare one that she thought would fit Obi Wan from the uniform closet. She made sure it wasn't one that was in use. 

She went back down the hallway and knocked on his oak door. Almost immediately, as if he had been waiting for her, he opened up the door. 

He awkwardly leaned on the door frame trying to get a brief comfortable position before giving up and standing straight. 

"Here is a coat for you," Satine stated and she passed him the thick winter wear. 

The two of them silently walked to the garden. When Satine opened the door she leaned into the cold air while Obi Wan shrunk away from it. He quickly acted as though it didn't impact him. 

The two of them started walking around the garden. They left footprints in the fresh snow. 

"This is the first day it has snowed in the domes," Satine explained as they walked through the rose garden. 

"I am glad that your people managed to figure out seasons. I know that the lack of variety was starting to get to you," He explained as he looked up at the winter sky. 

Sometimes at this time of year you could see the aurora borealis, although that wasn't the case today. The stars shone brightly and boldly, with no moons visible tonight. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, with the occasional gasp from Obi Wan as snow made its way into his shoes. Their breaths were visible as small white clouds. 

Satine and Obi Wan came to a bench in the rose garden that was coated in snow. Satine quickly brushed the snow off of it and gestured to Obi to take a seat. The two of them sat on the cold stone seat.

"So Obi Wan, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Satine asked. 

"Not particularly, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Unfortunately no," She said. 

The two of them sat in silence for several moments before Satine reached out her frozen hand to grab Obi Wan's. 

He let out a sharp gasp before exclaiming, "You should warn a man before freezing him!"

He never did let go of her hand though, and even gave it a small squeeze to let her know it was all in jest. Satine gave a small smile. 

"So your nephew lives with you then?" Obi Wan asked her. 

"He does. His name is Korkie and I expect you to be on your best behaviour around him," She responded with some pseudo sternness. 

"I will keep that in mind," he responded with an almost audible smile, "So what does he like?"

"He is really into jazz for some reason. He also frequently has his friends over for games of Force the Summoning and Restaurants and Rancours," She responded. 

"Sounds like fun. I remember back when I was a youngling and Plo Koon would run games of Restaurants and Rancours so that we would learn the art of gambling. Only the somewhat outcast younglings would go. It was fun," He said.

"Perhaps you could run a session for him and his friends then as I personally have no knowledge of how to do that for him," Satine offered. 

"I will keep that in mind," He responded as he stood up.

He offered Satine his hand as they both headed indoors. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tol'ket is a creation of the lovely the_obiwan_for_me. I highly recommend you check out their work!
> 
> Also everything I touch somehow turns into slice of life. This was supposed to be angsty. It was supposed to be angsty as all heck. Instead I ended up with domestic fluff as I always do. Whelp. I hope all of Y'all enjoy!


End file.
